The Date
by Korazan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Tsuna looked at Andrea as if he'd grown three more heads. "Excuse me…?" The raven scratched his nape. "Ehm… It's… You know, I've observed you for a while… I'd like to get to know you better… If that's not a problem, of course…" [R27]


**So. Here it is. Another light R27, one-shot :) It's easy and light, I hope you all like it :)**

**[ONE-SHOT] Tsuna looked at Andrea as if he'd grown three more heads. "Excuse me…?"**  
**The raven scratched his nape. "Ehm… It's… You know, I've observed you for a while… I'd like to get to know you better… If that's not a problem, of course…" [R27]**

**WARNINGS:**

\- This is set post breakign the arcobaleno curse and it's with Adult!Arcobaleno

\- Jealosy... Jealous!Reborn, I'd add :3

\- Mentions of children abduction and human trafficking

**Words: 7582.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Date**

* * *

"Ice-cream!"

"Yay!"

"I'll go find a table."

"Be careful, your usual?"

"Yes, Tsu-nii."

Tsuna smiled, waving at Fuuta. He'd grown so much… He sniffed and held back the moved tears. His father was rubbing off on him, lately. Sure, he saw Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin as the siblings he'd never had, but he was exaggerating… Maybe.

He nudged the younger children to the parlour. They had grown up, too. Five years had passed since his Inheritance, he was finally – _grudgingly_ – Vongola Decimo, a title he had so much refused… But he had to thank his heritage for his friends. Anyway, soon, the kids were going to be taller than him… Poor Tsuna. He had a little issue with his height. Reborn just couldn't stop pointing out how short he was, the jerk.

He got in queue, smiling at the usual banter between I-Pin and Lambo. Five years… They were starting to grow into their TYL's bodies, weren't they? He briefly mused what would change, but future was a mystery and it would remain so. As long as he could protect his family, there was nothing he would not face. Many, many Famiglie had found themselves in shreds for this very reason. At least, the kidnapping attempts on his Guardians and friends had stopped during his second year of being Boss. He had showed enough examples of what happened to those who _scratched_ his dear ones.

It could be that Tsuna had become a bit cold towards his enemies. Byakuran and Xanxus always scoffed when he happened to bring up the subject. Reborn arched a brow and shook his head. They were former enemies, after all, and look how tied up to Vongola they were now. Gesso was the most trusted of their allies, Varia had the most feared members… Lussuria had told him that, once, an enemy they were taking care of had insulted Tsuna in front of Xanxus. The Sun was pretty sure not even the Devil knew what happened to the fool. Quite the loyalty, right?

Still…

Maybe he was just overprotective.

Ugh…

"Tsu-nii?"

Tsuna looked down at Lambo. "Uhm?"

"It's your turn, sir."

The brunet blushed. "O-oh! Sorry!"

"No problem." The black-haired male in the booth smiled cheekily. "What can I give you?"

Tsuna smiled back, placing his hands on the kids' shoulders. "Come on, what flavour?"

"Grape!" He gave Lambo a look. "Please…."

"Coconut and yogurt, please."

"On the way!"

Tsuna chuckled, watching as the other – Andrea, from the tag on his chest he read every Sunday – skilfully prepared the cones. He was quite good-looking, with clear blue eyes. He was wearing a white and pink uniform that highlighted his frame, muscular but lean. The little pink hat was funny, though, as always. It was not the first time they bought ice-cream from him, being the booth the only one selling ice-creams in the mall. This was his weekly outing with the kids, that loved going there – especially for all the treats available. They loved to see their 'older brother' go broke…

Vongola's Decimo going broke over treats. The irony… Well, better than spend millions to rebuild an entire wing of the mansion. He sighed, desperate. Who knew what they were doing right now to their properties… The _paperwork_..!

"Here for you two!"

"Go to Fuuta, he's over there, at that table." Lambo took I-Pin's wrist and dragged her away. Tsuna turned to the male, blushing a bit at the studying, focused gaze. "One with dark chocolate, please."

"Sure. Nothing for you?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm full…"

"Not your first stop, huh?"

Tsuna sighed with a smile. "As always."

"Yeah." Andrea winked. "Seen you around. Those kids run your wallet dry."

At that, he chuckled. "Can't have them unhappy now, can I?"

"Your siblings?"

"Kind of." It was not the first time they did small talk like this. "Family, nonetheless." He liked being able to… feel like a civilian. "My name's Tsuna, by the way. I thought it was polite to tell, since I've known yours for a while."

Andrea grinned, eyes closed. "Nice to meet you!" He handed Tsuna the cone, fingers touching briefly. "Hope to see you again!"

The brunet waved back, he'd already left the right amount for the cones on the counter. He knew the price by heart, by then. He walked to the table and sat, passing the ice-cream to Fuuta.

"Thanks, Tsu-nii."

"Thank you!"

"Thanks."

"No problem, it's our day out, right? Enjoy it!" He smiled.

The kids dug in, visibly happy. It was their day to be spoiled. He either split his week among his family members or he would have unapproachable Guardians for a month. They were… a bit needy… Scratch that. They were completely egoistic. Thank God, they had different desires. Hayato was content with a mission carried on together. Takeshi always wanted to go see a baseball match, pity Italy didn't have many, but they managed. Kyouya always demanded a sparring _day_… Utterly tiring. Ryohei asked to train together, at least for _eight_ _hours_ _straight_. Mukuro wasn't direct about it, but Tsuna knew and brought him to orphanages. Chrome, instead, wanted to cook and learn new recipes.

These plus the kids' one left him with only one free day. It was worth it, of course, but, at times, he needed the full week to catch on the work, so he called for a single day out for everyone… It usually ended in chaos, but he loved his family, so he enjoyed those days nonetheless. Though, if they went over the line, he knew how to make them regret it, especially Kyouya and Mukuro.

All of this didn't count for Reborn. The man _pestered_ him if he saw Tsuna not doing paperwork or Guardians-free. The brunet didn't know why, and he didn't really mind. He had learnt to appreciate chaos, thanks to the hitman.

"Can we go to the kids' park, Tsu-nii?"

The wonders of sugar… "Yes, are you done with your ice-creams?" A chorus of yes made him chuckle – he promptly wiped Lambo's mouth, dirty as usual. "Then, yes, we can."

He loved pampering them, ok? Geez.

The three all but jumped in the air. Lambo and I-Pin grabbed one of his wrists each and started dragging him. Fuuta shook his head, by his side, but he was smiling, too. Sweet innocence…

The kids' park was an in-door zone with several equipped games, tunnels, balls-filled pools, tables to draw, card games, and adults were not allowed in. Tsuna checked them on the papers and watched them go inside, already lost in their favourite pastimes. He located a bench right in front of the glass, so that he could see inside, and settled to wait. His hawk-eyes never left the three, humming a soft tune to himself.

Ah, but he had his earpieces… Yes, in his pocket. He took them and started his playlist. The only thing that helped him to concentrate, greatly at that. Doing paperwork with music in the background, especially if loud, was a blessing. Fortunately, his office was sound-proof.

He sighed, content. The kids were playing, the day after was Sunday, so he would be free. Reborn was bound to ruin that. Tsuna rolled his eyes with a soft smile at the thought. Pretending to torture him when in truth it was just a way to make sure he was in shape. The hitman's contract to be his tutor had long expired, it was not an acceptable excuse anymore. Reborn cared, but he was too prideful to admit that.

Well… No matter. He could survive, he had already for years. He was quite satisfied with his current life and family. His mother pressed him to get married and sprout many little puppies to spoil, but… Tsuna was not confident he could. Not a girl, that was for sure, and, given his situation, he would stay unmarried forever. There was just no chance, he knew.

He chuckled as Lambo fell and Fuuta tried to stop his crying fit. He was not needed for that anymore, I-Pin helped, too. They were really close, even if they fought over everything. It was fun, differently from years prior, to watch them.

A sudden tap on his shoulder made Tsuna jump in fright. He looked at his right, wary and almost ready to kill–

"… Andrea?"

The other talked, but he–Oh. The brunet quickly took off his earpieces and smiled sheepishly, eyes darting to check on the kids.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

The other chuckled and sat at his side. "No problem. I was passing by and saw you. Thought to say hello." He grinned.

"Oh, hi then." Tsuna smiled.

The black-haired male was wearing casual clothes. Brown slack and a white shirt.

"Your shift?"

"Yeah, I'm done for today." His grin widened, eyes never leaving Tsuna's. "What are you doing?"

The brunet waved a hand to the kids' park. "Keeping watch. They can be unpredictable."

He laughed. "Your hands sure are full!"

"You can say that."

"And tomorrow?"

Tsuna blinked, confused. "Tomorrow…?" The other nodded. "Well… It's my free day." _If no one interferes_.

"Oh, then I can invite you out, right?"

He looked at Andrea as if he'd grown three more heads. "Excuse me…?"

The raven scratched his nape. "Ehm… It's… You know, I've observed you for a while… I'd like to get to know you better… If that's not a problem, of course…"

…

It couldn't be.

* * *

Vongola mansion was boring six days out of seven. As in, when Mukuro didn't have his Tsuna-day. Yes, he'd become quite attached to the brunet, but he wouldn't admit it for anything. Instead, he showed it. By producing paperwork. The young Boss seemed to like it, after all, always holed up in that office and forbidding everyone – even the tutor – to enter during his work hours. What dedication.

However, the Mist was not exactly bored, at the moment. It was Sunday and it was Tsunayoshi's free day. Instead, he had a nagging feeling that something juicy he didn't know about was going to happen. And, of course, as the creepy busybody – Chrome's epithet – he was, he _had_ to know.

First, he checked on the Guardians, hovering around like a ghost. He liked freaking them out, though some just shoo-ed him away. The skylark, for example, that was training the recruits, looked at him with a deadly glare – as if that could kill him – and then returned to his task. The men stayed spooked, anyway, and did a poor job, resulting in being bitten to death. It was but a little reward for Mukuro. The boxer screamed his catchphrase, then KO-ed an adversary in the ring, in the basement, and asked him if everything was alright. He scoffed at that, but shrugged, continuing his tour. Mr Rain flinched, then laughed and posed the same question… All of them be damned if they'd learnt how to read Mukuro. Tsunayoshi was one thing, he could accept him, but the others… were another matter.

He ignored the small voice in his head about not really minding any of them.

The kids, he sent only a passing glance. They were playing, visibly happier than two days prior because of their outing with the Boss. He remembered the last – and only – time he'd scared them… He didn't get out of it unscathed. He had also bleached the memories of that evening from his mind. There was no way he'd do it again, thank you. He treasured his life. Vongola Puppy tch-ed when he suddenly appeared through a wall… and then asked him if something had happened to 'Juudaime'. Question that he answered with creepy laughter, but inwardly he was scowling.

That left only Nagi and Tsunayoshi. His fellow Mist was somewhere in the kitchen, where he'd started his tour. So… Where was Decimo?

Mukuro checked the office. The door was unlocked and the room empty. He went to the garden, where Tsunayoshi often walked to relax after a morning of sitting down. But, again, only the dogs greeted him. He tried the kitchen, just in case, because the brunet liked cooking. Nagi waved at him with a smile.

"Boss is not here."

He could see that. "Do you know where he is?"

Her smile… _changed_. It almost sent shivers down his spine. "No idea~."

Mukuro was not convinced, but fled nonetheless. The only rooms he'd not searched were the private ones, as in the bedroom, bathroom and living room in the west wing. He was not fine with going there. The unspoked rule of not barging in each's personal rooms was golden for him… This time, though, he decided to make an exception.

He floated to the door and leaned in to listen. No sounds. Warily, he passed through, ignored the living room and looked around. The bedroom was big, with a large undone bed, clothes thrown all around, wooden furniture and a little boudoir in the middle. There was another door, closed, from where he could hear soft humming and water running. Guess Tsunayoshi was taking a shower. It was strange to see such a mess, though. He remembered it was a usual occurrence, some years prior, but the tutor had seared with fire the meaning of order and neatness in the young Boss' head.

Mukuro scratched his nape, a nagging feeling biting the back of his skull. A sound, something vibrating, caught his attention. His eyes moved to a phone laying on the bedside table. It was turned on, an open chat on the screen. The Mist's eyes widened increasingly as he read the contents. Then he smirked.

_This_ was what had him on edge.

"Kufufufu…"

Guess who finally had a date. Juicy, indeed.

* * *

It was around six in the afternoon when Reborn parked his car in the back garden of the Vongola mansion and let out a sigh of relief. He felt… unusually tired. The missions were starting to get annoying and boring, not because he couldn't get them done or because they were just all the same, Tsuna always made sure to give him some sort of a challenge. It was… It had more to do with himself. Not as a hitman, but as a person, as a man.

He had, actually, a quite good and fitting reason for what he was experiencing. The signs were all there, in front of his face, clear as daylight. Had been for some months. He couldn't, however, take care of it. He probably wouldn't, ever.

Reborn brushed a hand on his face. Leon curled on his shoulder and licked his cheek briefly. He tapped the chameleon's head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Words that were directed at both.

He sighed, checked his gun was at its place and climbed out of the car. His mission had been a success, of course, he only needed to turn in the report. He looked around as he approached the back door. Oh, it was Sunday, wasn't it? Uhm… Tsuna used to work without stop until lunch time, then he relaxed doing something in his rooms. That was where he would go. He never truly cared for his ex-student's privacy. They'd shared a bedroom for almost two years, there was nothing he didn't know… Almost.

He nodded to the maids and butlers that held open the doors for him or were walking around, doing their duties. It had been a slow process, but the personnel had changed from closed off and professional to happy and serene. He didn't mind, especially if that ensued complete loyalty… and sometimes even turn-around. It had happened.

He strode to the west wing, but stopped when he saw the flicker of something white. He turned and Mukuro's ghost illusion made him scowl. That Mist was being a busybody, _again_.

Without making any sound, he moved behind the Guardian and blinked. He seemed _too_ excited for his liking.

"What's going on."

Mukuro jumped. Much to Reborn's amusement, as he smirked openly, arms crossed on his chest. The Mist tried to regain his composure, he was lucky no sound had escaped his lips at the sudden fright. And he was the one scaring others?

Reborn arched a brow. "I'm waiting."

The Mist straightened and cleared his throat, looking aside. "I found out something juicy about Tsunayoshi." He said, creepy grin reappearing. "If you want to know, come to the dining room." And disappeared as if wind had blown him away.

The hitman hummed, thoughtful. What had the busybody so excited _and_ eager to share? He'd always loved gossip, but this was strange. Huffing to himself and letting his curiosity win, Reborn walked to the pointed room. He blinked. Everyone was there.

"What the hell has that pineapple so high?! Is he on drugs?!"

"Maa maa, I think Mukuro just put his hands on a gossip. Oh, hi Reborn!"

"Extreeemeee… He was acting strange this afternoon."

"Tsu-nii bought us ice-cream yesterday!"

"And clothes."

"And drawing pencils. Lambo, Tsu-nii said no more candies until tomorrow, we ate too much sugar."

"Where is Tsuna, anyway?"

"He's left some minutes ago, baseball freak. Told me he had a mission to take care of."

"Hn."

"He wants next week free, so decide on a day, you idiots."

"Maa maa… Wednesday for me."

"Extreeeeemeee, tako-head!"

"Fine for us, right?"

"Yes, I-Pin."

"Hn."

"I'll tell him when he's back. Damn pineapple, show up at last!"

As if answering to the call, Mukuro appeared through the wide table in the middle of the room, startling the children. Reborn was going to tell Tsuna, no buts. The memories of when the Mist had scared them to death and had consequently had to face Decimo's rage… Unforgettable.

"Spit it out, pineapple head."

"You sure you want to keep that tone, Storm? I might as well not tell you what I discovered… and where your Boss really is right now."

That actually put everyone on edge. Reborn arched a brow as his face morphed into a scowl.

"He told me he is taking care on a mission, why wo–"

"And, truly, he's enjoying… _company_."

Now. The hitman almost growled. "Explain clearly." His hand was holding his Leon-gun, pointing it at the ghostly shape.

"Kufufufu… I happened to see a certain conversation on his phone, one hour ago." He smirked widely. "A conversation with a date, to be accurate."

Deafening silence fell. Some, namely Gokudera and Sasagawa, were gaping. The children were looking at each other, confused and surprised. Yamamoto's eyes had sharpened.

"Idiotic herbivore… I'll bite you to death."

"No, stop, please, Hibari." The swordsman spoke, detaching from the wall he was leaning on with a troubled smile. "What exactly have you read, Mukuro?"

"Your Boss excitedly agreeing to hour and location. They're going to go see a movie, then dinner and then a walk… Who knows where to, kufufufu…"

Reborn's finger on the trigger was twitching dangerously. He swallowed and lowered his gun, trying to rein in everything he was feeling at the revelation. Dame-Tsuna? A date? Who had the _guts_…

"Ah, that's what they were talking about."

He moved his gaze on the child. "Fuuta?"

"Yes, uncle Reborn." He looked up at him from a chair he was sitting on. "I saw Tsu-nii talk to the ice-cream seller when we were in the kids' park, and he was blushing." The boy smiled.

The hitman didn't.

"Well now, what will you do?"

Chaos ensued.

No one noticed a certain female Mist chuckling darkly in a corner. And a certain child grinning in victory.

* * *

Tsuna was so used to black suits and ties that what he was wearing almost felt uncomfortable. But, well, he'd asked for advices and these clothes were the better choice, in his opinion. He'd forgot how many he had in that walk-in closet…

Black skinny jeans and black polished boots disappearing under them. A silver chain connected two trouser loops, one in the front and one behind, drawing an arch on his right outer thigh. He'd needed a belt, which had made a brow rise in worry. It was not pleasant to have a worried Chrome on his case of eating too little and sleeping too little. Not at all.

The azure shirt matched well with the midnight blue scarf that shaped a tringle on his chest. It was frayed at the edges, but not too long. He had a black leather jacket on the shirt, to cover him from the autumn breeze. It sure was quite a warm autumn, but the wind could get him ill and he just had not the time for that.

A poke on his shoulder made Tsuna turn around. He blinked at Andrea, blushing a bit.

"Hello, Tsuna!"

He was wearing a black, hugging hoodie and grey, tight jeans that evaluated his frame perfectly. His hair was messy, but not badly. It was already a lot that that horrible pink hat was not in sight.

"Hi," he answered, a bit embarrassed.

This _happened_ to be his first date ever…

"Sorry, am I late?"

"Oh, no, I was just a bit early. It was either that or too late, the train ride."

"You could have told me!" His eyes widened some.

Tsuna chuckled. "And miss the movie? No, it was no hassle, really."

Andrea considered him for a moment – causing a light blush – but then shrugged with a grin. "Ok, this way." He took the brunet's wrist and took off.

The brunet couldn't help the blush from spreading. First date ever, first time holding hands… and with someone like Andrea. It seemed too good to be true. Was he truly not victim of an Illusion?

_Eh._

"So, tell me something about yourself!"

This cheery attitude, coupled with the bright grin, reminded him of Takeshi. "Well…" What could he disclose? Very little. "I'm from Japan, but my father is Italian."

"Ah! I see! That's cool!" Andrea chuckled, hand never losing hold of his. "I'm full Italian, instead. From Sicily, but I transferred here to get some independency."

"That's admirable," he answered, ignoring with ease how people frowned at their hands. "I moved to Italy with my Family some years ago to help my grandfather." It was, basically, the truth.

The raven hummed, interested. "Some big company or, I don't know, a small business?"

"Nothing too big, just something to get by."

"I'm curious now! Maybe I… can visit, sometimes?" His eyes turned puppy-like, almost making Tsuna cave.

"We'll see… For now, what movie will we watch?"

"Oh right! I haven't told you!" He was easily distracted–no, he wasn't, his Intuition thrummed. But the brunet was polite enough to let it slide. "There's this new movie that's recently come out, with Hugh Jackman, it's a musical–_please_, tell me you don't mind them!"

Tsuna waved his free hand with a calm smile. "On the contrary, if they're good I watch them more than once. Especially if the songs stick to my mind." _And when I can_. It was not easy to watch a movie in Vongola mansion, for several reasons.

Andrea heaved a deep sigh of relief with a hand on his chest. "I hadn't actually thought you could have not liked them… Oh, well, you like them so there's no issue!" And there, it was back, the cheery attitude.

Tsuna smiled. "Let's just enjoy the movie. I heard it's a good cast and the songs are beautiful. One of my little brothers has seen it."

As the raven started talking about the downsides of working in the mall – like the rush after lunchtime, the kids that fumbled with the money and made messes, the mothers that fussed over gluten-free flavours –, they reached the cinema. Tsuna ignored a spark of his Intuition in the back of his head while Andrea bought the tickets and refused to let the brunet pay his share. It was just a warning, but not nearby… He wondered if the mansion was still _standing_.

Tsuna managed to pay for popcorn and beverages before they filed into the cinema hall. Their seats were in the back and the view was nice. They chatted amicably and laughed silently when a man stumbled in the darkness, missing a step of the stairs. The movie started, silence fell.

It was really interesting. He was not a fanatic or anything about the industry, but his Intuition helped him at times, making him see details that normally escaped people the first time they watched a movie. This one in particular was a musical, which meant that most would focus on the songs. The plot also made the most prone to judgment to foresee the whole point of the movie in favour of sneering at the main character's many slip-ups. In Tsuna's opinion…

"I think it was an enormous flashback, the whole movie."

Andrea arched a brow as he put the empty cups in the nearest trash can. "Really? Why?"

"Remember how it all began?" He nodded. "It was the same scene of the ending. The director purposefully used that change from a grown-up T.P. to the younger one to fool us, but in truth Barnum was just reminiscing. He was coming to the conclusion, once more, of what 'the greatest show' really is, his family, their life built together."

Andrea had wonder in his eyes. "That's why he leaves it all behind! You're really smart!"

Tsuna blushed at the praise. "Thank you…" Then searched for a way out. "Uhm… Where to?"

The raven grinned with closed eyes and grabbed again his wrist. "This way! Tell me more! What else have you noticed? I'm curious!"

He smiled at the strange interest, because it was different from having to study an enemy or a Boss during a meeting. Usually, Reborn asked him his opinion about job-related issues, not something so trivial… Not that he minded.

Still holding hands, they talked a lot about the movie. Tsuna carefully analysed every little detail he'd noticed thanks to his Intuition with amusement. It was, all in all, quite fun, he had to admit. He wondered if Andrea was like this normally or if he was trying his best to accommodate the brunet, to make him feel comfortable. In the first case… he could get used to dates like this.

His Intuition sparked and he skilfully finished his sentence before unsuspiciously looking around. _There_.

…

Tsuna inwardly wailed. Why the _hell_ was Ryouhei playing in that arcade, destroying the game machine about boxing…? _Not alone_.

Damn it all.

How had they come to know about this? He seriously hoped Reborn was still on his mission… _Wrong_.

Beautiful. Just awesome.

"Wow, that guy is strong!" Andrea laughed. "He's going to–" And, spot on, the machine broke.

Tsuna kept his façade and nudged the other forward. "I don't think we should stay here, someone's going to complain about witnesses and I'm hungry, you?" Yes, he wanted to be out of this, it was his _free_ day!

"Me, too!" He grinned and proceeded to ignore the mess at the arcade.

His heart squeezed at the panic on Ryouhei's face. "Sorry, let me use my phone for a bit."

"Sure, don't worry!"

He quickly texted Tetsuya the location to _please_ take care of the problem. "Thanks."

"Checking on your little brothers?"

"Yeah… They're finishing their homework at home, I… usually help them."

They reached a pizzeria called 'Il Topo' and took a table in the back, shielded from prying eyes… Though Tsuna knew someone was observing them nonetheless. They ordered two pizzas and beers.

"I really like this place, you can see the pizzaiolo working from here."

The brunet hummed, observing Beppe doing his magic with the dough. "I admit it's enjoyable. You come here often?"

Andrea shrugged, sipping his beer. "When I don't want to cook… And when I'm tired of my cooking." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm not a good one, I make do with frozen foods."

Tsuna frowned. "That's not healthy. If you want, I can teach you simple recipes."

Their pizzas arrived in record time and they dug in. "That would be much appreciated." He winked, making Tsuna blush and hope to be swallowed by the floor.

No one had ever been that forward with him. It was… a bit… _stifling_.

The pizza was divine, Italy always knew best in culinary skills. The beer took him a bit over the edge but pleasantly so. He was perfectly able to hold his liquor, thanks to Reborn's nagging and drinking him under the table as _training_. He wanted to sigh. His life revolved around a hitman that–

"Something wrong?"

Tsuna blinked, swallowing the last bite. "Oh, no, sorry, I was a bit distracted."

"Worried for your brothers?"

"Yes…" He smiled. "But we still have our walk." His voice lowered as he, alarmed, looked around.

Dear _God_.

Why, oh _why_, was Hayato scolding the pizzaiolo? Tsuna held back a whimper and muted the fight about not deeming the pizza "worthy of Tenth". He smiled, instead, at Andrea. The other strangely blushed.

"Ah, yeah, I thought about that park that's recently been reopened. There's a Ferris wheel and some attractions, too. Oh, and I heard there's going to be a fireworks' show tonight!"

Well, this enthusiasm was sure contagious. While Andrea payed – he'd refused to let Tsuna put in his share –, the brunet texted Tetsuya with a sad emoji and received an answer with a simple 'got it'. Bless Hibari and his CEDEF. Ever the professional ones.

They left Il Topo as Tsuna thanked the Heavens Hayato had never truly gotten out of the habit of calling him all degrees of Tenth – as in, all languages' Tenth. They walked, again hand-in-hand, for some time, talking about Christmas. It was months away, but the topic was good enough for them to know each other, he supposed.

"I usually go back to Japan, to see my mother. But I think this year she will come to Italy and we'll have a big Christmas party." He said, ignoring a creepy Mist in a back alley.

"Well, just like me. I'll go back to Sicily and get pampered a bit." He laughed. "They like to shower me in affection when I do show up."

Tsuna pondered whether to ask or not… "You don't like it there?"

"Uhm? Oh, not exactly… You see, I like how I live now. The job is easy and, even if my flat is a bit small, I appreciate solitude."

He arched a brow. "Then, why did you ask me out?" He turned to search for any kind of sign on the other's face.

Andrea looked back at him, slowing down. "I'm curious about you… You know, I see you and your brothers in the mall every Sunday." He started to softly swing their joined hands. "And, without really noticing, I began to follow you with my gaze. It was natural. I just… decided to act on it." He grinned with closed eyes. "I have only one life, after all! Why waste it!"

Tsuna chuckled. "Fine, I can accept this. And thank you."

He moved his eyes forward. "You? Why did you accept?"

"Well… I don't have any reason to refuse, no offense." He shook his head with an easy smile. "I'm not in a relationship, my life is all about work and family, you are not bad, both physically and personality-wise." There was a blush on the other's cheeks and Tsuna could feel his own a bit warmer. "See? No reason to say no."

"Thanks!" His hand was gripped tighter and they went on towards the park.

While the brunet told Andrea about his inexistent free time, he also skilfully made him choose another way to evade Takeshi, that was showing off his sword to some children. So, summing up, he had yet to see Lambo and Kyouya, Chrome had most probably stayed back. He could manage them, the problem would be dealing with Reborn. He surely didn't want to answer probing questions… Such a conversation would end up a complete disaster.

When Andrea got distracted by a mime, Tsuna quickly sent another message to Kusakabe and mentally noted to increase his salary. No one wanted a wounded child because they flustered Takeshi – he was weak with children.

"Yet you manage to make your brothers happy, that's something!"

_It's better than having them sulking for a month_. "Thank you," Tsuna smiled, making the other blush again.

They were walking through the entrance of a park. Many people were enjoying themselves at the booths and children were screaming in amazement or yelping in surprise because of the many attractions. The Ferris wheel, however, was out of service, which made Andrea sulky. The brunet smiled at him, saying he didn't mind, they could take a longer walk, so the other sobered up and mentioned a swan's lake that was a hidden by vegetation, far from the crowd to let the animals in their peaceful environment.

"I go there often," he said while swinging their joined hands. "There are few people who know about it, students like the spot because it's quiet."

Yes, Tsuna could imagine it. "I would like it, I guess, to run away for a bit."

Andrea chuckled, the space between them lessened as they walked farther from the crowd. "I can take you there how many times you want!"

The trees were more and wider as the path almost disappeared beneath their feet. There were street lamps shedding light on them and Andrea led them through the small forest without missing a step.

"I guess," but he was not so sure it would happen.

His hand was left, feeling the cold of the night where it had been held throughout the evening, and an arm sneaked none-too-sneakily around his waist. It felt intimate, he supposed, blushing a bit, but… it didn't… feel _right_.

He let the raven take him deeper with a chatter between them that didn't feel as awkward as Tsuna was in that moment. He wanted that arm _off_.

The lake came into view, taking Tsuna's breath away. The moon shone and reflected itself upon the water, perturbed only by a swimming swan, few calm waves traveling from the animal to the muddy coasts. The swan itself was beautiful, white and silvery in the moonlight, with its head folded under one wing. A frog croaked from one bush to his left, but no more sound was heard.

"Peaceful, right?" The whisper was blown into his ear and Tsuna was suddenly aware of how much nearer Andrea was. He barely nodded, suppressing a flinch when the raven buried his nose in his hair. "I've always wondered if your hair was as soft as they looked." The arm around his waist made him turn in the hold and the brunet came face-to-face with Andrea, that was smiling. "It really is."

Tsuna looked up, locking gazes. Something squeezed his stomach, unpleasantly. Andrea had that far-away look, those stars in his eyes, that gleam of mischief, that hope shimmering through…

He'd seen very few romance movies – all forced on him by Hana and Kyoko when he occasionally visited Japan – but he could recognize the… _scene_. Romantic, yes. Perfectly timed, yes. The planned outcome, _obviously_. What else would anyone expect from a date? At the _end_ of it?

Tsuna held back a frown and pondered his life decisions as he was faced with nearing lips. He _had_ thought about this. He was not naïve anymore, he'd long lost his "pureness", as Hayato liked to call it. Mafia did many things to a young Boss and gory details were just the beginning. Reborn had made sure Tsuna knew… _many_ things. With a lot of embarrassment on the brunet's side, but it had disappeared with time. And these lessons had opened his eyes as much as he had become curious. He had… read and seen… things on the net. He wasn't proud of those nights, but they had also helped him understanding.

This was a date. While dressing up, he'd pictured each and every possible way it could have gone. From nothing to everything that could have popped his comfort zone. This kiss was about to burst it and Tsuna was very much aware. He didn't want it. Andrea seemed a good guy, but this was not…

He was not true.

And Tsuna could not drag this farce anymore, but he also could not break the bubble until–

Andrea disappeared in a blur of red and black. The brunet blinked, following the movement with narrowed eyes. His date was on the dirt, face-first, with a very ruffled Hayato stepping on his back, teeth bare, growling like a beast.

Tsuna was grateful, he really was. At the same time, he had yet to receive a certain call… Though, as long as Andrea _stayed_ down…

He lifted one hand to his Storm, that blinked up at him with puppy, betrayed eyes. Tsuna signed him to not talk and stay still. Meanwhile, some of his Guardians left the trees' shadow and he made sure not to face-palm. He took his phone just as it started vibrating.

"Kusakabe-san?"

"Yes, Tsuna-san… Everything alright here, we've captured them and located their hide-outs. CEDEF is raiding them as we speak."

"Good, remind me to raise your salary… Oh, and make sure Kyouya gets enough victims, this one… will not sate him."

"Sure thing, Tsuna-san. Uh… Do you need… back-up?"

The brunet smiled. "Thank you, I'll take care of this side."

He ended the call and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. He _felt_ the tension of his Guardians. Tsuna looked them over and was pleased to see them on edge. They had almost sent to hell a fucking long undercover mission.

"Explain why you are here."

Unsurprisingly, Hayato straightened – still on the unconscious Andrea's back – and answered: "Tenth… You told me you were…" He looked down, sad.

"I told you I had to take care of a mission… and?"

"You were on a date!" Hayato blushed with the yell, hiding his face in his hands.

Tsuna blinked, unimpressed. "I didn't lie to you, Hayato, I'm kind of saddened you thought so. Who told you this was a date?"

His Storm lifted teary eyes to him in disbelief. "Mukuro said he's read your texts about…"

Oh. He now knew who was the mastermind _and_ trespasser _and_ busybody. No wonder he was disappearing into thin air with a troubled smile, the _idiot_.

"There, one thing cleared." Tsuna approached his Storm, enveloping him in a Sky Flames' blanket. "I didn't lie to you, I've never even tried."

Hayato, visibly reassured and with his fire back in his eyes, stepped off of Andrea, that grunted in pain. Tsuna held one hand against his Guardians. Takeshi's bloodlust, Ryouhei's worry, Kyouya's annoyance and… Reborn's gaze were trying to make him snap.

The ice-cream seller knelt on the mud, shaking his head and looking up at him with confusion and shock in his eyes. "Tsuna…?"

Vongola Decimo smiled at him and helped him stand… Then punched his stomach, making him fall on the ground with a surprised yelp. Unrelenting, Tsuna grabbed him by the hoodie and lifted him up to lock gazes.

"Don't call my name lightly." His eyes shone golden. "You seriously thought I was so stupid? Falling for you while your men were trying to _abduct_ my_ little brothers_?" That sentence alone was enough for the others to understand what had been going on. "You thought I wouldn't have noticed the increasing numbers of disappeared children in _my turf_?" At least one report a week.

"Y-your… turf?"

Blessed ignorance. "I am Vongola Decimo." Andrea's eyes widened, his hands going for weapons– "And you have angered the worst beasts roaming this planet."

Takeshi painfully hit his nape with the blunt side of his sword, sending the guy on the dirt. "Ahah, good job, Tsuna!"

"Yes Tenth! And… Sorry…"

"To the extreemeee, little bro!"

"Hn." Kyouya took up the body and left.

Takeshi, Hayato and Ryouhei soon followed him, leaving Tsuna alone with Reborn, though the man had not shown himself yet. With a sigh, the brunet found a fallen log and sat down to reconsider his life choices.

First date ever, with the Boss of children's traffickers' ring. Well, could've gone worse..? He had tried to enjoy it, because he also knew it would be his last. Even if his Guardians hadn't shown up, he would have told them about the mission and, with how protective they were, it was kind of difficult they would have left him alone during another date, so… Yeah, better enjoy it until it lasted. But, no, of course his heart had other ideas. Of course his Intuition had to prod and hiss in the back of his mind. Of course Mukuro had to be a busybody by telling his Guardians _and_ Reborn about it.

He metaphorically took all his hopes for a future relationship with someone and let them fall in his personal trash bin with his past hopes for a civilian-like future and for a chance with– Well, those were just impossible. He glared at nothing, kicking a pebble into the lake. He buried his head in his hands with a muffled wail.

Tsuna didn't want to go back. There was a certain stack of papers, carefully hidden in his desk's drawer, that required attention and he didn't like the contents at all. It was time, he knew. He was of age, he knew. It was expected, he _knew_.

But he was Vongola Decimo.

That had to count for something, and he wasn't willing to bow his head and go with the flow. Marriage was not to be taken lightly and he certainly wasn't about to choose a wife as if buying a new scarf from the net.

With a single, silent sigh, the brunet stood and turned to go back home. He had to make sure the children were safe and ask Chrome why had she not, at least, reassured Hayato.

Except, he hit his nose against something. With a grunt, Tsuna closed his eyes in pain and massaged it. Through tears, he blinked them open and noticed that a certain hitman was standing in front of him with his usual laid-back attitude. However, there was tension in the line of his shoulders and Tsuna had learnt to label not seeing the onyx eyes as a worrying factor.

Slowly, delicately, Reborn's hands took his own, rough fingers – so different from Andrea's – trailed their backs. Tsuna looked down between them, eyeing their joined hands with a strange feeling pooling in his stomach. It was somehow like anxiety, but not uncomfortable.

"What else?"

From his mental trash bin, a hope popped its head up and wagged its tail. Before he could think twice, Tsuna held Reborn's hands and guided them to his waist. It was intimate, too intimate, more than when Andrea had sneaked his arm around the brunet. He felt himself blush, but didn't look away from the hitman and completely muted his mind's panicked rambling.

"Only?" There was disbelief in his voice, as if Reborn didn't quite find it possible.

Well, Andrea had been about to kiss Tsuna, but… he hadn't. Thanks to his Guardians. That had left.

Without thinking, he left Reborn's hands on his hips and lifted his own to the other's cheeks. Before he could think it through, Tsuna pushed himself up on his toes and kissed his ex-tutor on the lips. Just a touch, then he was at arm's length, slipping away from the hold and turning around to flee.

Because what he had just done crashed on him and he needed to disappear or he was dead meat, the swans would have eaten him as his body decayed in the water. He could picture it, with worms, pale, covered in algae…

Tsuna located the path he and Andrea had come from and made to escape a certain hitman's rage.

But he was swept off his feet before he could take one step forward. With an unmanly yelp, Tsuna felt the wind, then two lips pushing on his own and a tongue none-too-gently invading his mouth. A sound of muffled surprise escaped him as he understood that the one kissing him… _making_ _out_ with him was _Reborn_.

Those hopes hopped outside the trash bin and relocated on the first seats of his mind without Tsuna having a say in it.

After all… why was Reborn kissing him?!

There were very few explanations!

Reborn pushed him against something, probably a tree, and his hands found again his waist, gripping it tightly. This made Tsuna give a strange sound… Wait, was that a–

The hitman left his lips – which was deeply unappreciated – and smirked down at him. His eyes were again visible under the fedora's rim and they were… They were…

Tsuna unconsciously answered to the peck and blushed some more. A thought hit him as everything fell into place – and all felt _right_, this time.

"All I needed was… to make you jealous…?"

They were fond.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn took the brunet up, shoving him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Let's go home. And I don't need to tell you that missions like these are now prohibited."

Tsuna mentally noted three things.

First, Mukuro would consider what he suffered, when he scared the children, as heaven.

Second, he wanted to properly ask Reborn out as soon as this group of traffickers was completely taken care of.

Third… He probably liked making Reborn jealous.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :P See ya!**


End file.
